


The Power of the Mind

by pneumono



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Dream Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pneumono/pseuds/pneumono
Summary: Taliesin has a dream. Need I say more?





	The Power of the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> For the Critical Role kinkmeme. Prompt here - > https://criticalkink.dreamwidth.org/4014.html?thread=890030#cmt890030. I'm never gonna be able. to watch Critical Role again. Oh boy.

Taliesin has a dream which, at first, he finds a little unnecessary. Barely, dully aware of his being in a dream, he notices the lack of difference to his waking body. He's lying down. Pressing down lightly onto the material that suspends him, he finds himself lying on a soft, goose-feather mattress. Shifting slightly, he takes note of how soft, how expensive the mattress feels. Taliesin could feel his dreamworld body sinking almost an inch into the exquisite material. After a short amount of time, he begins to ponder the nature of the dream. What is the point of it, if he's just here to lie down?

 

That's when he hears the footsteps. And a figure, emerging from the heady nothingness of his dream. This figure turns out to be confusingly familiar, a figment of his imagination, yet he looks _very_ real in front of him. Perplexing, stunning, colourful, draped in his coat that Taliesin had so carefully thought up - is Mollymauk Tealeaf.

“Hello.” says dream Taliesin, apparently instantly comfortable with his fictional character appearing in front of him.

“Hello.” Mollymauk echoes, in a voice that is a mirror of Taliesin's, but warped strangely in the way that a dream voice is. It's a soft purr with the lightest of suggestion, and something about it brings warmth to Taliesin's gut. Molly is approaching him still, tail swinging lazily with every step until he reaches the end of the rather large bed. He crawls up the white blankets, hands and knees, and Taliesin finds he is unable to tear his eyes away from the deep crimson of Molly's gaze. It is hungry in a way that makes Taliesin crave something he cannot quite name.

 

“What are y _mmh_.” the dream Taliesin is halfway through posing something clever - a question - when Molly leans forward to kiss him. There is no foreplay between their lips, no gentleness to it. The tiefling’s forked tongue dips into Taliesin's waiting mouth without hesitation, and Taliesin welcomes it hungrily, raising a hand to sloppily grab a handful of Molly's hair.

 

All of a sudden, Taliesin feels different; more exposed, minutely lighter. He realises, as Molly's bare chest rubs against his, that both of them are no longer clothed. He hears a sultry hum of delighted appreciation from Molly, drinks in the sound that sends sparks down his nerves as Molly's clawed hands begin to explore his body. The claws leave white-hot scratches down his neck and upper chest (oh, _fuck_ , of course his dream characters would know just what he likes), teasingly running over his nipples and down his navel.

Molly breaks the kiss, running his tongue over his bottom lip to break the string of saliva that still connects his mouth and Taliesin's. His smirk is wicked and feline as he watches Taliesin's increasingly eager expression, his violet hand trailing further and further down his body, over his navel, brushing through the thin hairs at his crotch, and -

 

“Starting without me?” another voice appears from the darkness, causing Molly to pause and look up. Taliesin is pleasantly confused as he too lifts his head up from the downy pillows at the direction of the well-pronounced voice. In the same manner that Molly had apparated, Percival de Rolo forms from the darkness, perfectly dressed in his cobalt coat and spectacles.

Taliesin briefly thanks his mind for the dream - funnily enough, it was everything he'd wanted. He wasn't too embarrassed to admit he'd been attracted to the characters he'd made up, but he wasn't aware his attraction was deep enough to merit a wet dream about it.

“Well, you're not too late if you'd like to help me, my friend.” Molly suggests with a quick flick of his tail, inclining his head as a gesture for Percy to join them. With a quiet yet audible _hm_ , the second fictive man closes the distance between him and the bed, climbing onto the side. From Taliesin's perspective, Percy is just leaning over him, and he reaches up to pluck his glasses from his face. With a thin-lipped smile, Percy leans down to kiss him.

 

At the same time that Percy begins to nip at his bottom lip - god, _another_ thing that Taliesin's weak for - Molly sits up to straddle Taliesin's thighs, adjusting himself minutely until… _ah_.

Taliesin's half-hard cock feels another length brush against it. The smallest amount of contact brings a great amount of pleasure, and he moans softly into Percy’s receptive mouth, rolling his hips upwards. Molly giggles appreciatively, taking his and Taliesin's cocks in hand, stroking upwards at a torturously slow pace.

“Oh, _Molly_ -” Taliesin gasps out, pulling away from Percy to speak, the strangeness of the entire situation barely an inkling in his brain anymore. Molly's smirk grows wider, even more playful, his hips gyrating to give Taliesin the slightest stimulation. In a sudden desperation, Taliesin clutches Percy’s shoulder - bare, too - and pulls him close. Percy hums curtly, it sounds almost like disdain, and Taliesin sees him wrinkle his nose.

“Desperate.” is all Percy says, and the sharpness in his voice makes Taliesin _shiver_. God, it's so good, Percy and Molly are so good.

 

“I think it's best you stop teasing the poor man.”

There's a _third_ voice now, and Taliesin flares in excitement as he doesn't need to guess who it could be, who it is. The deep rumble of Caduceus’s voice is another dream-distorted version of Taliesin's own. The firbolg is already naked, unlike the others before him. And, _shit_ , just like Taliesin had thought on before - he's got a big dick. Not in girth, but rather in length, and Caduceus is already hard, precome dripping down that _appetising_ length. Molly makes a quiet noise of protest, and it's just perfect for Molly not to want to end his little tease; but Taliesin's desires win over eventually, and he begins to set a rhythm, stroking their cocks together. Taliesin and Molly let out an open-mouthed moan almost in unison, reveling in the simultaneous spikes of pleasure. Percy, now kneeling at Taliesin's side, trails two fingers over his chin and eventually slips the slender digits inside his waiting mouth. Taliesin groans softly around Percy’s fingers, tongue already laving over them, and he steals a glance over at Caduceus. Kneeling up on the bed, he's combing his fingers through Molly's hair as the tiefling rocks back and forth.

 

“That's good. That's _very_ good,” Caduceus is praising, and Taliesin isn't sure whether it's meant for him or Molly or both but he whines softly in response anyways, “how about you. give yourself a rest and let me prepare him?”

A red-hot shudder of pure _want_ takes Taliesin's body by storm as Caduceus’s pink gaze rakes over his naked body once Molly begrudgingly slides off Taliesin's hips.

“Ngh.” Taliesin wants to speak, but cannot for Percy’s fingers gently pressing against his tongue. Percy, however, does not relent and presses the digits further into his mouth. With his free hand, he takes a fistful of his coloured hair, and _pulls_.

“ _Hnnh!_ “ Taliesin's voice hitches in a higher pitch, the sharp sensation actually making his cock throb. He can hear Molly's laugh as he takes Taliesin's dripping dick in hand, idly jerking him as he watches his face intently. Caduceus briefly pets Molly's hair before sliding that hand down Taliesin's perineum, and - yes, yes, _god_ yes - brushes against his entrance. In an instant, as dreams often make so, Caduceus’s fingers are well oiled and Taliesin's hole loose, and two of his long, elegant digits slip in easily. Taliesin makes a loud noise around Percy’s fingers, arching his back, pushing his cock further into Molly's grasp.

 

“Do you like it?” Percy asks him, withdrawing his fingers from Taliesin's mouth, wet with his, saliva.

“Yes. _Yes_ . Oh, god, yes.” Taliesin's vocabulary is seriously limited, most of his sleeping self overwhelmed by all three fictional men so close to him, having _sex_ with him. What did he do to deserve such a rewardingly self-indulgent dream?

Caduceus nods at his response, pressing his large fingers deeper inside Taliesin, crooking them just right to press against his prostate. Taliesin finds the cleric’s name slipping past his lips in want - Molly's and Percy’s following suit.

“I'm rather excited to see how well you take Caduceus’s cock.” Molly murmurs, and his tone is _dripping_ with desire, accentuating it with a particularly passionate tug of his length. If there is anything Taliesin wants to remember from this glorious dream, it is easily those words.

“You'll see it soon enough.” Caduceus tells him placatingly, slowly adding a third finger to Taliesin's entrance. It's a slight stretch, but more than welcome, and Caduceus fingers him lovingly, taking care to brush the pads of his fingers against his prostate. Soon, Taliesin is aware he may cum soon, his breath erratic and loud.

“Don't stop, please, I-” Taliesin only gets halfway through his sentence before Molly pulls his hand away from his cock, and his orgasm dies.

It is unbelievablely _hot_.

Taliesin cries out weakly in frustration (though deep down the disappointing burn of the loss of climax is exactly what he wants), involuntarily bucking upwards, his body taut like a bow.

 

“You'll get what you want. Soon.” Percy reassures him with a gentler sideways tug to his hair, and- _oh_ , that's Percy’s cock, swollen with arousal and the beading precum unbearably attractive. Taliesin doesn't have to be told once, let alone twice, and leans forward to brush his lips against the head of Percy’s prick. One more pull to his hair, one that's so sharp it makes his mouth fall open in a moan, and Percy easily slides into Taliesin's mouth, filling him up in a second. It feels so _good_ , just the feeling of Percy’s shaft inside his mouth, and he suckles appreciatively.

“ _Gods_ , that's a good look on you.” he hears Molly comment, showing his appreciation of Taliesin's claimed mouth by tracing his claws down his hip. Caduceus, ministrations slowed to keep Taliesin's climax at bay, gently takes hold of his other hip.

“Do you think you're ready?” the firbolg questions, and if he wasn't taking Percy’s dick as deep in his mouth as he could, then Taliesin would nod. Instead, he settles for an enthusiastic moan, one that makes Percy groan deep in his throat.

 

Taliesin mourns the loss of Caduceus’s fingers as he draws them from his entrance, but soon forgets that when he remembers what's to come next. When he imagined Caduceus’s genitals, they were big. Upon seeing them, his cock seems even bigger, and feeling it brush against his hole - he wonders if he'll be able to take it. However, something tells him that this is a dream, and if he wishes a painless penetration, then it's what he'll have.

 

The second that Caduceus begins to push inside him, Molly moves all of a sudden, raising a hand to get him to pause. Effortlessly, he swings a leg over Taliesin to straddle him again, but facing the opposite way this time. He receives a lovely view of Molly's back and every tattoo he'd created, down to where his tail protrudes from the bottom of his spine, and where he's rubbing the tip of Taliesin's cock against his entrance.

This is going to feel fucking _amazing_.

He's never wanted anything more, Caduceus’s cock seconds from pushing inside him, Molly just about to seat himself on him, and Percy warming his cock in his mouth. A brief moment of panic washes over Taliesin, wondering if this the second that he wakes up, the pinnacle of his dream so close and yet so far, but then Caduceus is slowly entering him at exactly the same time Molly begins to sink down onto him and oh, _fuck!_

 

Taliesin moans embarrassingly loudly as the dual stimulation makes his thoughts entirely white out for a second. Percy gasps at that, pulls Taliesin further down onto his cock by his hair. Taliesin hasn't felt anything _remotely_ close to this, the feeling of having both his holes filled and filling a hole at the same time. And just like that, he's so close it's unbearable, the pleasure coursing through his veins all the way to the tips of his fingers. He clutches onto Percy’s thigh, somehow finding the strength to pull his mouth from his cock, wrapping his hand around the saliva-slick length.

“So good, _so good_ , yes, oh-” Taliesin is babbling now, watching Molly loop his arms around Caduceus’s neck and begin to bounce up and down Taliesin's cock, the slide of it wet, effortless, and purely _incredible_.

“You're doing lovely. So lovely for us. You're wonderful.” Caduceus’s praise in his delightfully low voice is almost too much for Taliesin, and he's _so close_ , pressing the balls of his feet against Caduceus’s back, trying to keep him close so he can't pull away. Taliesin twitches around his length as he speeds his thrusts up, flawlessly in time with Molly's movements, and it's so overwhelming.

The raw need for an orgasm battles with the refusal to let the dream end, and Taliesin sucks hungrily at the head of Percy’s dick, his hand covering what his lips do not. They're all moving in perfect unison, and Taliesin is _keening_ now, loud and fervent and begging for more of Caduceus’s cock, of Molly's hole, of Percy’s precome. He can't concentrate on any separate sensation, and they all meld together into one euphoria, one quickly building pleasure that is cresting now, _now right now_ and he needs it so _badly-_

 

Molly cries out as Taliesin releases inside him, grinding their hips together as if to wring out every drop of his release. In cannon, Percy bucks his hips sharply, painting Taliesin's mouth and face with his seed. Caduceus gives on final thrust, shivering in delight as he comes inside Taliesin, spilling warm come inside him. Taliesin gives one final moan of undiluted euphoria, encompassed by the pleasure, by the warmth of literal _fictional characters’_ come, and he wishes this stream of pleasure would never ever end--

 

His eyes shoot open, and he is panting. The first thing Taliesin notices is the loss of bodies, of heat against him. The second thing he notices is the dampness in his pants.

“Holy fuck.” he whispers to himself.


End file.
